


Never a Boy Scout

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [14]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Campfires, Comfortember 2020, Cuddling, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Jesse was never a Boy Scout, neither was Michael.
Relationships: Jesse Porter/Michael Westen
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Kudos: 2
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Never a Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comfortember 2020 prompt: Campfire

“There was a time when campfires meant roasted marshmallows, sticky fingers, and ghost stories,” Jesse says.

“Let me guess, you were a Boy Scout,” Michael says. He pokes their campfire with a stick, sending sparks in the air. 

“Nah,” Jesse says. “I was never a Boy Scout.” He wraps an arm around Michael, pulls him closer (though with both of them tucked up in a sleeping bag, sharing warmth, closer is a relative concept) and rests his face in the crook of Michael’s neck.

“Huh, guess I had you pegged wrong,” Michael says. 

“My dad used to take me camping,” Jesse says. “We’d always say we were going to catch our dinner, but we never did. Mom always knew, and she packed sandwiches and soup, makings for S’mores.”

“Sounds nice,” Michael says. He never had camping trips. He was never a Boy Scout either. 

“It was alright,” Jesse says. There’s a fond tone to his voice, and Michael knows that Jesse’s playing it down for his sake. It makes his heart swell, and he places a gentle kiss on Jesse’s lips that deepens into something hot and smoldering. 

The fire crackles and spits in the background, dies down as morning approaches. The sun rises on the ashes, and the two men asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
